


Colliding With the Past

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma bumps into Lily on the street and the following takes place, including how she introduces her once old friend to the woman who is currently her traveling buddy.  Another short story at 911 words.  Just my take on what would be an interesting scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colliding With the Past

 

Emma accidentally bumps into someone on the street and finds herself staring into familiar features. “Lily?”

 

A dark long haired woman stares back with bulging eyes, “Emma?!”

 

“Oh my GOD!” The blonde is flummoxed to see the girl she left behind so long ago in the woman standing before her.

 

“OH MY GOD!!” Lily bounces excitedly while eyeing Emma up and down. “I can’t believe it! I never thought I would see you again!” She grabs Emma and hugs her a little too tightly.

 

“I… yeah…”

 

“Oh my God, Emma… I have dreamed of this moment. There is so much I want to say to you. So, so much!”

 

Emma instantly picks up on a tremor in Lily’s voice that causes alarm. “Yeah…” Old impulses, never acted on, flare up again in Emma that she thought she buried; feelings that she often tried to ignore or oppress when she was with Lily, when she was incarcerated in Phoenix, sometimes even in Storybrooke: the inexplicable pull she felt toward women.

 

Regina suddenly walks up behind Emma, rummaging through a paper sack. “Ok, I have our provisions, and just so you know, I relented and bought you your disgusting bag of pork rinds AND your box of Pop-tarts.” She stops, noticing the other woman with them. “Oh, hello.”

 

Lily eyes Regina suspiciously. “Hi.”

 

“Um, Regina…” Emma begins awkwardly, “…this is Lily, the woman, er… girl I had told you about before.”

 

Lily’s excited and hopeful smile is not lost on the other two. “You talked about me?”

 

Emma is a little uncomfortable to face old demons, so she trudges on. “Uh… Lily, this is Regina…” and she does not know why she says it but adds, “My, um… soon to be wife.”

 

Lily’s head snaps to Emma’s in slight disappointment and Regina does a good job at halting her brow from crinkling further and it smooths out almost instantly, but she does see the quirk of that well shaped eyebrow.

 

“I…” Lily turns to Regina, “…Hi.” Then she is looking back to Emma, “Wow! So you are getting married…”

 

Emma smiles, Lily adoringly gushes and Regina’s eyes roll when Lily is not looking. “Then I guess I can come clean without it being awkward.” Lily turns from Regina to Emma and admits, “I have been in love with Emma for years and have often wondered what had become of her; whether you liked girls or not because I was getting a pretty strong vibe from you that day.”

 

Emma shuffles her feet while Regina seems to be entertained at her expense and a little intrigued at Emma’s afflictive reaction. “Um…”

 

“And here you are about to be married to a woman!” She swivels to Regina, “There’s just something about Emma, right? I mean, she is so..uhoh!” The woman makes a passionate sound to encompass all the apparent emotions she has for the blonde and all the amiable traits she believes would attract anyone to Emma. Her ardor makes Regina’s head jerk back and the mayor is suddenly a little miffed that anyone would need to tell her how special Emma is as if she did not already know. “Emma is just so WONDERFUL! You know? And you just want to make her happy and love her.” Emma shifts again a little uncomfortably, “Like you want to just… take her close and _hold her HEART in your hand_!”

 

Regina’s short burst of laughter earns her a glowering look from her travel companion. “Those were my _EXACT_ thoughts when I first met her.” Regina throws Emma a bright eyed, wide knowing grin and now plays along and feigns girlish excitement. “I just wanted to CRUSH her!” Emma purses her lips and rolls her eyes at Regina’s mocking sarcasm, not apparent to the other woman. Emma looks at Regina flagrantly acting so out of character

 

“I KNOW, right?!?” Lily throws Emma another love-struck look and Regina narrows her eyes.

 

“But it looks like you won, Regina. You’re going to marry OUR Emma.”

 

Regina’s jaw clenches at the word “our” and another eyebrow raises at Emma and then she grabs her chin and pushes her cheeks together as if in an affectionate move. “Yes, and I DO like winning."

 

Emma pulls her face away and then weakly smiles at both women. “Well, we really should be going.”

 

“Well, wait!” Lily halts them. “If you guys need anything while you’re in town, give me a call." She hands Emma a card and then she clutches the blonde into a fierce hug while Regina bites the inside of her cheek and stares at them disapprovingly, but smiles when Lily lets Emma go. “It was so good seeing you.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma says, waving and touching Regina’s elbow and marches her in the opposite direction as Lily and Regina wave their goodbyes from a distance.

 

“Your soon to be wife?”

 

“Not my brightest moment. It just jumped in my head. I needed an excuse.”

 

They walked to the yellow bug parked a block away. “Hmmm, well that was interesting…” Regina scoffs over the hood of the car while Emma unlocks her side, “Hook, the flying monkey, now this person…” Regina slides into the car, placing the paper bag behind the driver seat and frowns as Emma turns the key in the ignition. Pivoting toward the blonde, she asks, “Just how many creepy _stalkers_ do you have?” Emma grunts as she pulls the car into traffic and the two women drive off on their quest again.


End file.
